Shattered
by blossomel91
Summary: I'm dreaming, that's right I'm dreaming, and any moment I'll wake from this nightmare. I waited foolishly, but my waking never came...Please R&R Flames welcome! CHAP 2 IS UP!RobStarKaren,OOC...
1. I Must Be Dreaming

**Hello everybody! I'm blossomel and this just happens to be my veryfirst fanfic, so please be nice! I am excepting flames, but don't be so harsh! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it.**

**Disclamer: This pains me but...I don't own the tean titans! But I do own Karen,HA**

**Kori-Starfire**

**Richard-Robin**

**Victor-Cyborg**

**Garfield-Beast Boy**

**Rachel- Raven**

**

* * *

**

It's funny how you could be speaking and yet, I don't hear a sound but the rapid beating within my heart. I no longer know what it feels like to stand, for I am floating through clouds of cotton and softly landing amongst the stars. I wish you would cradle me in your arms and whisper in my ear, telling me that you love me and no one will ever enter your heart the way I did. But sadly, I can feel my world shatter as you repeat your cruel words," Kory, this is my girlfriend, Karen." This time I did hear you. I quickly erased my blank stare and placed on one of my famous million dollar smiles. "Hi! Nice to meet you." I heard my words come out and knew it was too late to take them back. "Hello, I've heard so much about you!" Wow, she thought she wants to become friends! I wanted to laugh in her face so hard, but that would just be weird. I smiled and excused myself politely and walked towards my room which was down the long hallway. I could feel my lip start to quiver as I opened my door. I felt warm tears run down my cheeks and die on my lips as I broke into silent sobs. I am so pathetic. I began asking myself what the hell just happened. I'm dreaming. That's right, I'm dreaming, and any moment I'll wake up from this nightmare and everything will go back normal. I waited foolishly and my waking never came. The pain is too real. I let myself close my eyes and fell asleep in a matter of moments.

I woke and glanced at my alarm clock which blinked 6:00 PM. I stood and made my way to my bathroom, where I soaked my face in cool water. I faced myself in the mirror and eyed my face. I ran my hand through my red hair and sighed. My green eyes looked so tired and so sad. I slowly walked to my door and came face to face with my mortal enemy. She jumped up in surprise. "Hi, um, I was wondering if you were ok, you've been in your room for hours," She actually sounded concerned! "I'm fine; I was just… reading a great book." Ok, now that sounded cheesy. I wanted to laugh my ass off. "Oh, well, we were just about to start dinner, and I made and apple cobbler for dessert," She said sweetly. We started walking toward the kitchen where we met with everyone.Victor and Gar argued over tofu, and meat, Rachel looking uninterested in what anyone was doing, and Robin smiled at the appearance of his new fricken girlfriend. After a few moments everyone began eating and started light conversations about different subjects. I watched asRichard planted small pecks along Karen's cheeks. I could feel my blood boiling within me. I wanted to cry. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to die. But most of all I wanted to be in her position. I wanted to know what it was like to be loved and be cared for. I was beginning to accept the fact that I was jealous and there was nothing I could do about it.

As the night slowly came to an end I walked to my room to think over what just happened. "How could he do this to me," I repeated over and over again in my head until I felt I was going crazy. I walked passedRichard's door and heard laughter and smooching noises. It made me sick to even think of what else they were planning on doing. I finally reached my room and in no hurry removed my clothing and replaced them with some sleep shorts and tank top. I let my body fall upon the soft purple silk sheets and savored every moment of that comfort. I closed my eyes and pictured myself in an unknown land. So peaceful, so quiet, so……..ZZZzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**I know it was a bit short but I'll try to make the chaps a little longer, sorry. I'll try to updateweekly, but be patient cuz I'm doing the best I could.Hope ya guys liked it! 3Blossomel**


	2. Ruined Slumber

**Hey ya'll! I know it took me like, 10 days to update, but you should've seen the homework they gave us last week. I had projects due in Language, Social Studies, and Math! I was so exhausted this past week, my bed time was practically 12:00 Am every night! I was so sad about my first chap cause it only received 3 reviews:( But I just hope I did a better job in this chap! So just read it and tell me whatcha think,kay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TT's bladdy addy ahhh...**

**But... I do own Karen:P**

* * *

I awoke to pitch darkness as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I had been struggling for the past 3 hours to catch some rest, but failed. I glanced at my clock which read 3:07 AM. I was exhausted of fighting with myself for slumber and my body had won. I erected myself and sat up on my bed and watched the silk violet sheets drape along my long tanned legs. I brought my knees up to my chin and slowly closed my eyes.

I could see me and Richard holding hands and him holding my head against his chest. Suddenly I was replaced with the idiotic Karen. I waved my arms around, as if I were fanning my imaginations away.

I was hurt. But more importantly I was angry. How stupid could you be to see right through me and still play with my emotions? Only Richard Grayson, that's who. If he were in front of me I'd hit him as hard as I could repeatedly and then collapse into his arms. But I was stronger than that. Tears were for cowards, and how dare I show myself off as a weak child. I should congratulate Richard, for his prize seems far more important than his best friend.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to my door where I had stripped my clothing. I kicked them aside and opened my door, sticking out my head to make sure nobody was around. The coast was clear and I tip-toed silently along the long hallway.

I stopped in front of Richard's door and half smiled. I_ could remember all those nights we stayed up just talking about our lives and what we wanted to do with our future. I started dreamily into his bright azure eyes. They were gorgeous and I wanted nothing more but to stare into them, reading them, feeling the warmth in them. He brought his face closer to mine and I did the same. As his soft lips stood only inches away, Gar had opened the door alerting that the movie was to start. As he left, Richard sighed standing up. He stood there for the longest time and I just watched him. I was furious inside. I was so close to the moment I'd been waiting for, and nothing. He looked at me with saddened eyes and signaled me to follow him to the living room, and that was it. No kisses, no hugs, no nothing._

Mysmile slowlyfaded as I let the memory play around in my head back and forth. I traced my fingers along his name on the door, and whispered it softly under my breath. What did she have that I didn't?

Don't get me wrong, I am NOT conceited, but I was beautiful, or so I've been told. I had a reasonable size of breasts. I was thin with tight abs and wonderful curves. My long legs went on for miles, and my fury red hair put the hottest flame to shame, as it draped down and ended in my middle back. And my eyes, my one weapon that made all men want to kneel before me, shone like the Land of Oz. I admit that many other girls had been jealous of me and wished they could be me, but I didn't understand why. Yes, I was pretty, but everyone is in their own special way.

I was getting bored, just standing there like a fool and tip-toed the rest of the way to the kitchen. It was extremely dark and I couldn't even see my hands in front of me feeling for the light switch. I felt around like a blind bat and stopped when I felt warm skin underneath my touch. The mysterious figure flicked on the light with ease as I stood there dumbfounded. Victor gave me a questioning look and smiled.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked with curiosity.

"I couldn't go back to sleep," I sounded like a small child, how pathetic. "Its cause of Richard isn't it?" I couldn't believe he was trying me like this. I've known Victor since high school and he's always known how to read me whether I was sad, lonely, happy, or just…lying. "Of course not, what would make you think that? I spoke so quickly I blurted out everything.

"…sure, well, I'll just see you in the morning then" He said it with a smirk that angered me.

How dare he go and try to make me feel stupid. He waved goodnight and returned to his room, leaving me there to think. Why was I so jealous? I hated the thought of accepting the truth. I've always felt uneasy when other girls threw themselves at Richard. He was very attractive with his gorgeous blue eyes that changed tone with his mood. He wore his jet black hair like a crown, having it spike in all directions and leaving some curls behind. His body was amazing! I dreamt of the day I could run the tips of my fingers along his rock hard, multiple abs. He was sexy indeed. I have never seen anyone the way I look at Richard. I just wish that he could see that, but obviously not. Men are so stubborn and it pisses me off!

I drank the rest of my water and set the cup in the sink. I lazily returned to my room without a thought threw my head. I felt relieved to finally be back in my room. I stood before my bed and let my body fall within the silky sheets. Who cares about Karen and Richard? I'll find somebody better. I just hoped I was right.

* * *

**I hope this chap was more pleasing than chap 1. I tried to make it longer, so I hope most of you are happy about that. I'll try updating weekly, but I can't fully guarantee it. I'm kinda blocked on chap 3. I'll think of something and write about it. You all are probably wonderig where this is going, but it's also a journey for me as well, so let's see where this takes us! PLEEEEEEZ..I ask from the bottom of my heart, R&R, cause then I'll have a way of knowing if I'm doing ok or not. So I'll see ya guys next chap! Buh Bye**

**3Blossomel91 aka Melissa;)**


End file.
